Weatherstripping in the form of a strip of substrate having one or more rows of pile upstanding therefrom is well known, and employed to mitigate the ingress of air, moisture and water through the clearance between a door or window and the surrounding frame structure on which the latter is mounted and movable relative to during opening and closing. It is also known to incorporate a barrier fin in such weatherstripping, either between two rows of pile or on one or both sides of the pile, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,175,256; 3,404,487; and 3,745,053.
Such weatherstripping has commercially generally been produced by weaving the substrate and cutting the woven substrate to cause rows of pile to upstand therefrom. Thereafter, a backing layer is applied to the underside of the substrate. However, it has been mentioned that pile weatherstripping might be produced by tufting, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,487 referred to above.
The weatherstripping is usually made by forming a plurality of rows, or groups of rows, of pile on the substrate adn then slitting the substrate to produce individual strips, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,482.
However, known methods of producing weatherstripping have shortcomings such as speed of production, economics of production, and lack of versatility to readily produce products to different specifications. Further, when barrier fins are employed, it is usually necessary to separately form the barrier fin and then as an additional manufacturing step incorporate the barrier fin into the pile product.